ForestClan
This is the main Clan, also the first Clan in the wiki. They live in a pretty forest. They are led by Leopardstar. Camp Their camp takes place in a clearing. Leader's Den Their leader, Leopardstar, sleeps inside this den. On the edge part of their camp there is a pile of rocks. Some of them make a good leader's den. That hole in the middle is the entrance to the den, and the rest of the rocks shelter the den as well as make a staircase up to the top of the rock, which is called the Clanboulder. The Medicine Den On the end of the clearing, there is a bump with trees, and there is a place where a small tunnel turns. The right tunnel is to where the medicine cats sleep, and where they keep their herb stores. To the left is a cozy place where the sick cats sleep. Warriors' Den The warriors sleep in what they think used to be a fox den. It was originally small, but the Clan has dug out the walls to make it the coziest place for a cat to sleep. Apprentices' Den The apprentices sleep in this cozy den. An old mossy tree has a hollow under its roots, and it turned out to be the perfect place for the apprentices to sleep. The Nursery The nursery is located in a sandy bit with some roots, and the kits live down in the hole. The hole goes down instead of being flat so to shelter the kits and the queens more. Elders' Den So the Elders' Den is a crevice in the rock, but it is really very, very cozy inside the den and the elders would probably say (if they were alive and with us and we could understand them) "We love our den, and we would never think about living in another place until we die, which is when we go to StarClan". Prisoners' Den The Prisoners' Den isn't really the den you would expect an elder to be living in, or a member of the Clan. When ForestClan takes in loners, or captures a cat, they live inside this hollow tree until Leopardstar has made her decision about what to do about the cat. Inside is just a bit of moss. Save the best comforts for the queens, kits, and elders! Allegiances Leader: Leopardstar - Ocicat with blue eyes Deputy: Snowclaw - a very fluffy white British Longhair, Leopardstar's best friend Hunterfoot - while Snowclaw has kits, Hunterfoot is the deputy Medicine Cat: Shinefur - Leopardstar's kit, strangely a very pale gray color Pineheart - Snowclaw's kit Warriors: Hunterfoot - dark brown tabby tom Jackrabbit - pale brown tabby tom with rabbit-like ears Brightsnow - Leopardstar's kit Mapleclaw - Snowclaw's kit Clawfoot - Snowclaw's kit Apprentices: Frostpaw - Leopardstar's kit Junglepaw - Leopardstar's kit, is dark brown with tabby stripes along with normal Ocicat markings Queens: Leopardstar - Ocicat with blue eyes Snowclaw - very fluffy white British Longhair Kits: Spottedkit - tortoiseshell she-cat, was abandoned at 1 day old, adopted by Leopardstar Rockykit - Snowclaw's youngest kit Spiritkit - Leopardstar's kit, born while Leopardstar and Pineheart were chasing Mapleclaw Journeykit - Leopardstar's kit, born while Leopardstar and Pineheart were chasing Mapleclaw Elders: None Category:ForestClan Category:Hollydove's Pages